


Standing Up

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Januanders: Day 3 (January 9th) - Anders and Justice.Justice sees more potential in others than even Anders can sometimes.





	

Spirits are bogeymen among the Circle and Chantry teachings. Blessed creatures, yes, but obviously one would never choose such a filthy creature as a mage to befriend without some demonic purpose behind it.

Justice, quite promptly, overturns the very idea of this.

“Why do you not fight for the freedom of your peers?”

It’s a question Anders has heard a few times from the spirit but this time, for some reason, it hit home harder than others. He sighed loudly and waved his hand, leaning against the dining hall table.

“I’m a coward, don’t you remember?”

“You are not.” Justice replied, firm. Anders looked up to find the warden-corpse body it inhabited with the most fatherly look he’d ever seen. It was… laughable, honestly.

“How’s that?” he drawled, raising a brow.

“You and I have followed the commander into many situations that would scare off a lesser man, Anders.”

Anders considered this but simply shrugged. “She needs me.” he said, “I’m not going to turn her down just because I’m scared of a few darkspawn. It’s my job now, right?”

“Those people need you.” Justice pressed, “Their needs are no less your job than the Wardens.”

“Surana knows how to ask nicely. She takes us out for drinks after, not runs while a templar knocks my head against the nearest wall.”

Justice looked solemn, nodding. “There are those who must run.” it said, “And there are those that will stand with you, like Surana.”

Anders just laughed, a note of bitterness, and waved the spirit off. “I doubt it.” he said, “But it’s a nice thought.”

Years later, Hawke wedged themselves between Anders and Meredith and steeled themselves with knuckles white around their staff. Even after all this time, it surprised him a bit.

“Was that a threat, Knight-Commander?” they asked, voice harsh.

Meredith waved them off. “I know the company you keep, Hawke. I know you.” she said, “That is all you need know, as well.”

Anders couldn’t even see her face, Hawke having moved full-body in front of him and leaving Fenris and Varric to loom threateningly at their sides, but he knew that tone. The hint of caution no one else seemed able to pull from the Knight-Commander. It’s… thrilling?

In his chest, deep down where it stays, Justice stirred.

_‘And here you thought no one would stand with you.’_

Anders smiled faintly, watching Meredith leave, and placed a hand on Hawke’s shoulder. The mage tossed him a tired smile before addressing their next task.

_‘You just love being right, don’t you?’_ he hummed internally. He felt the spirit spark with something–excitement, maybe.

_‘I aim only for what is right, Anders.’_

Sometimes, Anders regretted teaching Justice the concept of word puns…


End file.
